Natsu (Soul Calibur)
Natsu (凪津 or ナツ) is a character in the Soul series of fighting games. Her first appearance was in the series' sixth installment, Soul Calibur V.''' What lies in her soul is: Confidence In Soulcalibur V's ''promotional material she is referred to as a '''Worthy Successor'. History Natsu was a member of the demon-fighting Fu-Ma clan. She grew up under the harsh glares of her fellow ninja, who feared the great demon Arahabaki that was sealed within her. Some even made attempts on her life. Thankfully, Natsu's master, Taki, protected and supported her. The young ninja came to love and respect her mentor; though she often disregarded the clan's rules, Natsu always obeyed Taki. But now it had been several months since Taki left on a mission to the western continent, and Natsu was growing uneasy. "Master said her journey would last no longer than two weeks..." It was then that a girl named Leixia appeared at the gates of the Fu-Ma village. She explained she was on an "adventure" to uncover the secrets of a mysterious pendant. When Leixia learned of the demon dwelling within Natsu, not only did she show no fear, but she was actually envious of Natsu. Drawn to the girl's cheerful innocence, Natsu offered to serve as her bodyguard. After all, the trip might provide an opportunity to find her missing master as well... And so it was the two girls began their long journey west... Blackpool LOTM: Weirdmageddon LOTM: Darkmageddon Relationships Taki Leixia Yang Xiao Long Phosphora Ibuki (Street Fighter) Mai Shiranui Kirumi Tojo Ruby Rose Samus Aran Sombra (Overwatch) Gallery Natsu and Sombra.png|"Natsu and Sombra" Natsu and Phosphora.png|"Natsu and Phosphora" Yang and Natsu.png|"Yang Xiao Long and Natsu" Taki Natsu and Ibuki.png|"Taki Natsu (Soul Calibur) and Ibuki (Street Fighter)" Ruby Rose and Natsu.png|"Ruby Rose and Natsu" Natsu and Ibuki.png|"Natsu and Ibuki" Mai and Natsu.png|"Mai Shiranui and Natsu" Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Blondes Category:Characters hailing from the Soul Calibur Universe Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Humans Category:Ninjas Category:The Star Alliance Members Category:Action Heroines Category:Martial Artists Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Team heroes Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kate Higgins Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Major Characters in Blackpool Category:The Remade P Team Members Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Characters from the Future Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Enemies of Nox Decious Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Major Characters of the Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 storyline Category:Enemies of Rodrigo Borgia and his True Templar Order Category:Enemies of Cesare Borgia Category:Characters in Blackpool 2nd half Category:Team Free Will's Allies Category:Characters in Super Black Star Sunshine Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Femme Fatale Category:Teleporters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Apprentices Category:Bond Protectors Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire